True Love Waits
by ButterToast
Summary: A Love story between two young high school students. Are they just infatuated or is it Love they are feeling?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me**

"I love you…"

"I love you…"

Lacus and Kira are walking on the snowy road near a river. They were holding hands and smiling at one another as they speak those words repeatedly. Lacus move closer to Kira and rest her head upon his shoulders as they continue walking. "I love you…" Said Lacus slowly with her eyes on their hands. Kira didn't speak he just smile secretly feeling Lacus warm hands in his. When they were near the bridge, Lacus became energetic as she tries to pull Kira. "Come on… Let's go to the bridge…"

They walk fast towards the bridge and there they stay looking down the frozen river. "It's frozen." Said Kira.

"Yeah but still look beautiful!" Praised Lacus.

"But more you're beautiful…" Interrupted Kira looking straight at Lacus innocent eyes. Lacus blushed in his complement that she turned her head away. "Oh, sorry." He apologized. He also blushed upon realizing that Lacus was blushing.

Lacus put her hands in her cheeks feeling her warm face. "Thank you…" She said getting Kira's attention. Within a minute, Lacus felt a hand in her shoulders and realized that it was Kira's. They walk going around the place like a newly wed couple.

_I never thought Kira and I would end up like this._ Thought Lacus smiling.

After their walk in the deserted river side, the two went to a movie house to watch the latest romantic movie. And when they finished their sweet date, Kira brought Lacus home.

"So…" Kira started while scratching his head. "Did you enjoy our…"

"Of course I do!" Answered Lacus immediately without letting Kira finished his question. "This is my most memorable Christmas! How about you, Kira?"

"Same as you." He said looking handsome in his smile. Kira gets Lacus hands and the two stares at one another but they were disturbed by running children together with their parents.

"Look mom! Are they married too like you?" Asked one child pointing her hand on them as they pass by.

Lacus pull her hands immediately in total embarrassment.

"Oh, don't look at them…" Said the mother. She gets her child. "Oh, please do not mind her… Continue what you're doing." She finished walking away while lecturing her child. They were silent for a moment until Lacus broke in.

"I'm glad… I'm glad that we're feeling the same…"

"Yeah…" Kira moves closer to Lacus but it seem that the snow is falling again so he didn't intend to make their conversation longer. "It's getting colder, get inside or else you'll get a cold."

"I don't want to get inside yet…"

"You have too… You'll get a cold Lacus…"

"I still want to stay here with you…" Begged Lacus.

"Oh, ok… Then I'll just stay here until you decided to get in." Kira move closer to Lacus. He keeps looking at her. He wants to put his arm around her but people keep passing by them so he decided not to. They stand quietly in their place without their eyes meeting.

"Kira…"

"Yes Lacus?'

"My father is going to have a party on New Year's Eve here… Well… I was thinking… if at least you could come so that I'll be able to introduce you to him for him to be aware about us and have our relationship formal…."

"Am…." Kira put his hand in his head like he's composing an answer.

"Am…? Why that face? Something wrong?" Asked Lacus curiously.

"Well… You see… Lacus…" He continued.

"I think I know the problem… You can't come?"

"Lacus…"

"Kira! Just answer me!"

"To be honest, yes I can't come."

"Kira! You're joking, right?"

"I'm sorry Lacus. I really am."

"Why?"

"Because…" He started. He looked at Lacus who's waiting for an answer with her arms crossed. "You see… I already gave my "Yes" to Athrun. He asked me yesterday if I could come in his house for a big party."

"And are you going to socialize there?" Snapped Lacus.

"Yes, our friends will be there." Answered Kira patiently. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No… But… Well… Can you tell him that you can't come?" She holds his warm hands as she stares at him. "Please…"

"I don't know, we've been close friends and we always have this tradition of staying together whenever New Year is about to come…" Explained Kira though he noticed Lacus disappointment. She withdraws her hands from him and keeps quiet. "Don't get mad at me."

Lacus keeps quiet. She walks toward the gate and tries to open it without speaking.

"Don't act like a child, come on… Speak…"

"I'm not acting like a child!" Cried Lacus. "It's just… it's just that… I'm your girl friend, and I should be your priority first… A week ago my best friend asked me to go shopping with her today and I agreed but when you asked me out the other day, I cancelled it. You know why?" Kira didn't make any movements or facial expression since he already knows the answer. It was because of him. "Because you asked me… Because I prioritize you more, because I Love you. How about you?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you or disappoint you but it's a tradition between us friends! I'm always with you; can't I be with them even for New Year's Eve?" Lacus continue opening the gate. "Come on, don't be self-centered!"

"Oh, my…. I am so self-centered!" Cried Lacus. She went in and closed the gate as Kira tries to talk to him. "I'm sorry; you got committed to someone like me." Teased Lacus though it's obvious that she's hurt. "You can go now! Go with you friends!"

"What's with you? You're acting like a child! You're not like this before... But look at you?"

The two continue talking though the metal gate keeps between them. In the end, Kira went home. He went straight to his room and lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling thinking about his previous conversation with Lacus.

"Lacus seems to be changing." He whispered. "She's not like that before… Before… She tries to understand me, she's so patient but now, she gets pissed easily." He continues talking to himself but since he's tired from the long walking, he fell asleep and even in his dreams, Lacus still appears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Break Up**

_I can't believe it. Kira doesn't want to be with me on New Year._ Thought Lacus as she lies in her bed. It was already 2:00 am. The lights in her room were all turned off so it was really dark. The snow storm is evidently getting stronger and it was getting colder so she covered her self with her warm blanket though she's already wearing her pajama and socks. Not realizing it, she suddenly felt some kind of wet feeling in her eyes. She immediately gets up and put her hands upon her cheeks as she continues to feel something in her eyes falling to her cheeks. "Tears?" She asked her self surprised.

The next morning the storm already stop. The houses and the roads were all covered with snows. All day long she waited for Kira's call. Whenever the phone rings, she runs fast to its direction and answer it but gets disappointed whenever she recognized that it wasn't him. She also sits beside the window in her room to eventually see Kira's figure but the day has passed slowly without seeing even his shadow.

"Are you mad at me?" Lacus said as she writes something in a piece of paper. "Did I…" Lacus stopped writing and instead crumpled it then throws it in the garbage can beside her table. "No… I won't call you or even write you a letter."

Two more days have passed and still Kira haven't showed up. Lacus' friends visited her and invited her to watch movies, eat outside and go rowing around the mall but she turned them down. Though they keep asking why, she refused to tell them the real reason and instead pretend that she's sick. The truth is that she's still waiting for his arrival but she just ends up disappointed that ever.

"I hate you." She told her self before going to sleep on the 28th of December.

"I think I'm being harsh to Lacus… Athrun." Said Kira throwing some chips to Athrun who's sitting on the coach with their other two friends in his house.

"No you're not; sometimes you just need to teach girls some lessons." Athrun said slapping Kira hard on his back as he sits beside him. "Believe me, the next time she sees you again, she won't be that stubborn to listen." Athrun laughed but as he sees Kira in his sad aura he stopped. "Don't tell me you already miss her?"

Kira didn't answer though the truth is he misses her just like Lacus to him.

"Hey!" Said Athrun slapping him again on his back. "Do you miss her? You've become a baby ever since you got involved with her!" They all laugh except Kira who find his joke insulting.

"I don't miss her…" he lied.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Really? If what you're saying is true, then I dare you to avoid seeing her until next year."

"That's a great idea… But can you handle it, Kira?" Teased one of their friends. "Kira?"

_Right, I've become a baby ever since I got involved with her but… but that doesn't matter. I want to see her before the year ends, besides I haven't apologize to her yet._ He thought seriously after noticing the silence, he sees his friends staring at him like waiting for an answer.

"So… What? Are you in for the deal? I can give you 200 bucks if you can avoid seeing her within those three more days. Are you in or out?" Athrun asked showing off 200 bucks from his pocket. Still, Kira kept silent. "I know, you already developed an emotional dependency on her that's why you can't…"

"I'm definitely in!" Kira cut him off. He gets the money from his hand making his friends speechless but at the same time bewildered at his sudden change of mood. "I'm not a baby and more on, I'm not dependent on her. I can go on without her." The words he spoken where something he didn't expected. After his friends left, he sits quietly in his bed not knowing how to deal with this impulsive decision he made. _That's true, I'm not dependent on her but… Can I go on without her?_

The New Year came and Lacus spend her New Year socializing in her father's planned party. There were delicious foods but she didn't eat. During the passed days, she lowered her pride by calling in his house everyday but she was told that Kira wasn't home or he's sleeping. Kira, also, have a sad and long New Year. He's regretting of not seeing her and ignoring her calls, she even visited him earlier though he wasn't at home during her visit and besides the deal matters.

The next day, 2nd of January, Kira decided to visit her. He wears the shirt given to him by Lacus. He didn't wear any sweater or jacket because nothing fits the shirt. When he arrived outside her house, she was sitting alone in the dining room but seeing him through the window brought her in total surprised. She stands up and gave him a sharp sad look. She went outside to see him and Kira looked at her overwhelmed though she spoils it.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Lacus to Kira who's standing outside their gate with just his shirt and pants on. "Are you making me worry? Because if you do, don't waste time I won't come out and give you something to warm you."

"I'm not trying to make you worry or anything, I'm here to talk to you." Answered Kira. "Are you going out here or I'll get in there?!" Cried Kira eyeing the wall that separates him from Lacus.

"Get in here? Are you joking? Because you didn't make me laugh."

"I'm serious, talk to me! I've been standing here for how many minutes!" Shouted Kira. Lacus smile secretly knowing that Kira's starting to get pissed. She snob him and opens the front door indicating that she won't open the gate. "Hey! Talk to me Lacus!"

"Did I ever cross you mind during vacation?"

"Lacus?"

"Just answer me!" Kira kept silent, he doesn't want to answer her. Yes, he thinks about her but once he answers she'll definitely give a follow up question and there he'll be force to lie. "I see."

"Lacus, let's talk… Please…" Begged Kira.

Lacus turned her head into his direction and smile. "I won't! I totally won't. I bet you didn't even think of visiting me during our Christmas vacation. Right? And because I know that's what you want… For now, let's avoid talking. Let's pretend we're not boyfriends… Any…more…" Finished Lacus though speaking those words made it harder for her to breathe.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kira asked immediately. He put his hands upon the gate like a prisoner. "Answer me!"

_No._ Lacus somehow regret saying those words. She wants to take what she just said but just stand before the door while looking at the desperate stepping her right foot on the door she again turn her head back at him.

"Hey Lacus! Don't just leave me here!" He shouted. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked in a pitiable manner as if begging for Lacus' love. "You're not breaking with me, are you?" He repeated. His voice getting lower as if he's about to cry.

"I…" Lacus try to speak but she doesn't know what to say. "I…" Kira, on the other hand, is still waiting patiently for her answer.

_Say you love me…_

"I…" Lacus closed her eyes and remembers how Kira have ignored her during the vacation, no phone calls, no letters and most importantly no visit from him. Within seconds she spoke with her eyes looking straight at Kira a little hesitant. "Yes." She said in a low voice though Kira read her lips. "I want to break up with you…"

"Why?"

"Be… cause… I don't think you love me… I don't think you have time for me…"

"I'm always with you, how come you say I don't have the time. I already limit my time with my friends, and yet… That's what you're thinking?" Cried Kira controlling the tears coming from his eyes. He doesn't want to cry not in front of her.

"You're always with me… But… It's not enough!"

"What else do you want? Do you want me to live in your house already?!" Said Kira in a pissing way unconsciously but hearing it makes Lacus more determine to break their relationship.

"No! I don't want to live with you! You know why?!" Lacus shouted angrily. "Because from now on, we're not boyfriend and girl friend any more… Do you understand me?" Lacus said impulsively without thinking and just relying on her feelings.

Kira stands in his place quietly. He doesn't know how to react. He tries to look at her but she's looking the other way. Though he's hurt he still pray that she'll take back what she have said and tell him she's joking but instead Lacus opens the door and gets in without a glance. Hearing the door closed Kira walks away with his eyes full of tears. He wipes it with his bare hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Green with Envy**

Two days after Kira and Lacus' break up.

"I totally disagree with you!"

"And why not?" Asked Kira.

"If she broke up with you, then, there's no reason for you to push yourself to her. It's obvious that she doesn't want your relationship to get any deeper so she ends it already and besides, the two of you aren't compatible. Can't you see it? Or at least feel it? Or are you a stone?"

"I can't stand this anymore; I like her that's why I'm going to ask her for another chance."

"What? You're going to lower your pride? And besides, what's the sense of getting back with her if you just "like" her?"

"Then let me rephrase it for you… I love her…"

The next day…

In the classroom, their math teacher starts the hour by writing in the board unfamiliar kind of problems. He puts his eyeglass on and looks on the seating arrangement on the desk of his table. "Let me see if you made advanced readings last holiday." His students starts to nod and talks quietly with one another. "May I call on Ms. Clyne to answer the problem in the board?" Upon calling her, the students seem to relieve. Lacus walks to the board and gets the chalk handed to her.

"Lacus…" Called in a low voice by Kira since he's seated in the front seat. He wants to help Lacus in answering the problem since it is Lacus' waterloo and his best subject. But though Lacus hears him, she didn't give him a glance. She finished answering within 30 seconds which bewildered Kira but at the same time happy. Lacus walks to her seat while Kira examines her answer just like their teacher.

After seconds of reading her answer, their teacher finally spoke.

"Very good of you, you used the long method and you answered it easily. May I know how you spent your holiday?" Their teacher asked curiously. Before answering she stands before her seat and answered honestly.

"Well… I focused on studying... alone." She said with a tone of sadness but upon stressing the word 'alone' Kira and her best friend eyed her but she ignores them. "And besides, a good boy friend of mine helped me. Thanks to him, I was able to understand it fully with no problem." This time she looks at Kira's direction as if making him jealous and she did make him green in jealousy.

"It's good of you. Everybody in this class should see Ms. Clyne as a role model. And may I know who's that friend of yours who helped you?" Lacus smiles.

"Oh, he's a senior sir. But I'll gladly speak his name. He's Yzak Joule." Replied Lacus proudly. She sits down while some of her classmates sitting behind and besides her asked too many questions to her regarding her revelation.

"I see. The top student in his batch." Cried their teacher happily. "Befriending with an honor student, that's' double luck for you, it is not questionable anyway, you're quite famous among students as well just like him." Kira lean his head backward with a grumpy face.

After their last class, Lacus with her best friend walks out the room only to find Kira standing beside the door. She tries to ignore him but he spoke.

"I didn't know you're friend with him." He said coldly.

"Well now you know." Snapped Lacus avoiding Kira's eyes.

"Since when did the two of you become friends?"

"Ever since the world began, I guess!"

"I'm asking you nicely, can you at least give me a nice answer?"

"Alright… We're acquaintances since we're kids. We've just become friends two days before new year when they visited my father and the rest follows."

"What do you mean the rest?"

"What do you think it is?"

"He's courting you?"

"We'll I guess I have the right to keep a secret from you. Good bye, see you tomorrow, Kira Yamato." She turned her back from him but Kira rushed in front of her. "What?" She asked half breathing.

"What is he to you or what are you to him?" He asked desperately not knowing where to start.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because… Because…" Kira cannot put his feelings into words. _You're making me jealous._

"Because you're just curious, that's it." She passed by him with ache in her heart. Her soft, long pink hair moves to her face covering her eyes which seems to be in tears.

Athrun came after she left and tap Kira's back and gave him a look of pity. "You've lowered your pride for her and what you got was a sour conversation with her as if she doesn't have any romantic feelings for you. She just ignores your caring questions. Any further foolishness you want to make?" He finished before putting his hands on Kira's shoulder.

"Why are you like that?" Asked Kira getting pissed.

"Like what?" He withdrew his hands from Kira. "Like I don't like her?"

"Yeah, ever since we've become romantically involved, everything you say about her is negative. You don't support me in our relationship. What is it about her you don't like?!" Cried Kira. "Are you really a friend or what?!"

"Try looking at the other girls and you'll know why." Answered Athrun but Kira walks away with no intention of listening any further.

Meanwhile, outside the school building in the waiting shed. Lacus and her best friend Cagalli were sitting on the wooden chair along the way.

"Do you think he's jealous?" Asked Lacus to Cagalli who's eating potato chips.

"What do you think?" Lacus continue to look at Cagalli blankly. "Of course he is. I don't know what you're planning but if you still like him, then why don't you try and talk to him like what he did earlier."

"I don't want to. I believe he's not jealous of Yzak at all."

"Then you answered your own question." Lacus keeps silent. Cagalli move her head from left to right and caught sight of Yzak with a friend coming their way. "I don't like to conclude this early but don't tell me you're going to make Kira jealous by using Yzak."

"He's here." Lacus didn't hear what Cagalli said for she got overwhelmed with the arrival of Yzak. "Why do you want to see me?"

"Well… I didn't know that you told our math teacher." Lacus gave him a sharp "what do you mean" look. "Yes, your math teacher is the same as ours." Lacus smiles shyly. "That I taught you math."

"Yes… Well… I thought he should know." Lacus laugh while Cagalli just stares at her thinking on how to react. Unfortunately Kira's walking near them and accidentally sees them having a great time especially Lacus and Yzak, who keeps on sharing funny stories.

"Lacus…" He said weakly. _Yzak and Lacus, together? Couples? _His heart tells him to get between them but his brain says to act formally and avoid discussion especially with the presence of other people. _What is he telling Lacus that makes her laugh?_ He continues to stare her disregarding Cagalli and the other friend.

Lacus suddenly stops laughing and look to where Kira was standing before.

"Any problem?"

"I thought I saw someone standing over there but I guess I'm wrong." Replied Lacus disappointed. _I thought Kira was standing them and was looking at me but I guess I'm wrong._


End file.
